Chapter Twenty-Seven
Chapter Twenty-Seven is the 5th episode of Season 2 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis POP STAR BRITNEY SPEARS GUEST STARS — Jane (Gina Rodriguez) thinks she is finally ready to make a decision about her love life. Alba (Ivonne Coll) has taken the proper steps to become a citizen, but Xo’s (Andrea Navedo) past might make it more difficult than anyone was expecting. Rogelio (Jaime Camil) learns that his nemesis, Britney Spears, is at the Marbella Hotel and he is determined to confront her about their past. Michael (Brett Dier) is so caught up in his ongoing feud with Rafael (Justin Baldoni) that he ends up in big trouble at work. Meanwhile, Petra (Yael Groblas) gets an offer from her ex Miloš (guest star Max Bird-Ridnell) she just can’t refuse. Starring Special Guest Star :Britney Spears as Britney Spears Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Megan Ketch as Susanna Barnett :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Azie Tesfai as Nadine Hanson Co-Starring :Catherine Toribio as Teen Xiomara :Greg Collins as Coop Armstrong :Max Bird-Ridnell as Miloš Dvoracek :Kaiwi Lyman as Zed :Christopher J. Salazar as Attorney :Hugh Holub as Officiant :Jonathan Ohye as Eric Wu Quotes Trivia *The theme throughout the episode is "the writing on the wall" *'FLASHBACKS' **12 June. **Autumn/Winter 2008 in the Czech Republic, where Natalia meets Miloš for the first time and he presents her with a Konner violin. * The date of Mateo Villanueva's death is June 12 (year not mentioned). *Petra is from Olomouc, Czech Republic. *Petra sold the violin Miloš gave her to travel to the US. * Rafael is devastated that Jane chooses Michael. *Rafael and Jane team up to find out why Petra is marrying Miloš and Jane visits Magda in prison to stop it. *Xo tracks down Zed, who now goes by Jon Snow and sells cocaine. * Michael pushes Rafael while Rafael is holding Mateo. *Jane still thinks Rafael informed the police and that it matters! *Michael breaks into his Lieutenant's office to see if Rafael is on the tape! * Jane decides to cut Michael out of her life, although she had chosen him, putting Mateo's wellbeing above everything else. * Alba apologizes to Xo for not putting her first on the anniversary of Mateo's death in 1992. * Alba & Xo get high. *Michael is fired. 'Secrets' *Miloš is an internet con-man. *Petra marries Miloš because she realizes he has her under surveillance. *Jane admits to Petra that she cares about her... "in an 'I don't want you to marry a psycho' kind of way". *Britney admits that she let Rogelio bomb at the 2009 Latin Pop Music Awards, although she did not alter the teleprompter. *A friend of Nadine's, Eric Wu, was the one to give testimony against Michael. *Rogelio tipped reporters about Britney's whereabouts when they were hanging out, to try and make a name for himself. *Miloš moonlights as a Nigerian prince online. Music :...baby one more time | BRITNEY SPEARS :toxic | BRITNEY SPEARS Photos 27alba.jpeg 27jane.jpeg 27britney.jpg 27.jpeg 27rogelio.jpeg robrit.jpeg 27marriage.jpeg 27triangle.jpeg 2 2